A Midnight Clear
by Saint Lonely
Summary: After spending a completely perfect day with Darien, Serena finds herself back on the moon without a prince. But years later, when she hears of an orphaned boy in the mountains claiming to be Darien, she can't help but chase after her memories.


**Author's Note: This a fic I've been working on over the summer. It hasn't been finished yet, but I decided to post it anyway. If anyone read my first Sailor Moon fic, I hope you think this is a lot better.**

A tiny blonde haired girl clung to her mother's pale rose gown, a fistful of silk tucked between her tiny fingers. She was small, even for a seven year old, with her hair piled on top of her head, coiled and braided for such a special occasion. Queen Selenity guided her daughter slowly down the slippery stone steps, which Serena took unsteadily. The tiny girl hopped down from the last step, splashing on the edge of a puddle.

"Serena!" Selenity scolded, leaning down to shake the water from her small dress. Serena grinned up at her mother.

A small boy, who looked about nine, waited next to a marble fountain for them. A slight breeze ruffled through his hair, tossing a stand into his face. He didn't bother to brush it away. He brought his hands out from behind his back and waved.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Darien. My parents will be along any minute."

"It's nice to meet you, Darien," Selenity said with a smile. "This is my daughter, Serena."

"Hi," Darien said to Serena.

Serena looked up at her mother. "Mommy, he's a boy."

"I know. This is Prince Darien."

"Boys are yuck, Mom." Serena stomped her foot.

Laughter rang in the air. A couple, walking hand in hand approached, both with raven black hair. She wore a long emerald gown,

and he a coat of the same green. Selenity recognized them as the King and Queen of Earth, and Darien's parents.

"You two get acquainted," Selenity said, giving her daughter a small push toward Darien. Serena turned around put her hands on her hips and made a face to her mother's back. The little prince laughed.

"Come on," he said. "There's a place in the garden that you would love." Darien took her hand and pulled her with him. Serena ripped her hand away and marched haughtily after him.

The garden stretched on and on until Serena couldn't see the castle or the fountain anymore. A thousand flowers, a thousand colors, and a thousand smells racked through her mind. The gardens on the Moon didn't have this many flowers Darien led her through an arch with vines twirled around it, ducking to get in.

Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was gorgeous here. A small swing sat next to a waterfall that emptied into a little pond. The water was pure and blue, with perfect lilies sprouting up, floating on the top. Water lapped at the stones and a bluebird launched a sweet song into the air.

"This is my garden," he said, plucking a blood red rose from a bush and then snapping the thorns off. He handed it to Serena. "I started growing roses when I was six."

"They're very pretty," Serena said quietly. They definitely didn't have gardens like this on the Moon.

"Thank you," Darien smiled. He sat down on the swing, pushing it gently. Serena sat next to him, her feet not quite touching the sand. She twisted the rose's stem around in her fingers.

"You're not too bad, for a boy," Serena said finally, after a long silence, save the sound of the fountain. The mist from it had coated her legs, her dress, and her arms. She couldn't help but think how funny Darien looked with the beads of water in his hair and the sun hitting it just so, turning his hair to gray.

"You're not too bad either, for a girl," Darien teased.

"Hey! Girls aren't bad! Girls grow up to be ladies. Me and all my friends are going to grow up and be _ladies_," Serena said, dragging out the last word. She scowled at him.

"Boys aren't bad."

"Yes they are. They're smelly and dirty and mean and they pull your hair!" Serena's hands went to her hips again and she jumped from the swing. Darien stopped it, laughing.

"What, like this?" He reached out and gave one of her braids a tug, pulling it free.

"Ouch!" Serena exclaimed. She pinched him.

"Hey, that hurt!" Darien rubbed his arm.

"Good!"

"Truce," Darien said, sticking out his hand.

Serena raised one of her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I call a truce. We'll be nice to each other from now on. No more pinching or pulling hair. If you shake my hand, then we have to promise to be kind to each other." Darien pushed his hand closer to Serena.

"Okay," she said slowly, grabbing onto Darien's hand. They shook on it, and then she climbed back into the swing.

"Would you like a flowers for your mother and your friends?" He slipped from the swing and scanned over the rose bushes.

"Oh, really?" Serena breathed. "That would be simply lovely! Mina loves flowers. Lita might not like it though."

"Why not?" Darien asked, already picking out the best roses he could find.

"She's a tomboy," Serena whispered as if it were sin and should be kept quiet. "She likes to wrestle with boys, but she'll be a lady too, someday. Mommy says she'll be just like me, and Mina, and Raye, and Amy when she gets out of her phase."

"I see. I'll give her a rose anyway. Maybe she'll like it after all." Darien pulled a thick red ribbon from his pocket after he'd snapped all the thorns from the stems, and tied it around the roses. He handed the bouquet to Serena. "They just need some water later."

Serena hopped down from the swing. "Oh, thank you Darien!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him, and then gave him a quick, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Darien turned red. "It's nothing," he said, looking away. "I put an extra one in there for you, so you could have two."

Serena giggled. "I like you, Darien."

"I like you, too. We should probably head back."

Serena put her hand inside Darien's and let him lead the way back to her mother, to his parents, and the fountain. She smiled the whole way, even when she stumbled over a rock and got a smear of mud on her white dress.

When they returned later that day to the Moon, Serena decided that boys weren't so bad after all. And if they were Darien, they were simply great.

_**Six years later**_

Serena lay curled up on the swing, the one that sat on the edge of the small pond in Darien's garden, breathing in the fresh air. Droplets of mist from the waterfall clung to her silver hair, her skin, and her dress. The moon glowed brightly above her, and she imagined her friends looking down to the Earth, imagining her here. Darien would be out to join her soon.

Serena recalled her first visit ever. She'd sat right here with Darien, overlooking the pond. It had gotten bigger, and so had the swing, and there were two more rows of roses. She marveled at how quickly his garden had grown, and how strong hers and Darien's relationship had become. It was almost as if the flowers were marking their progress.

Today had been a good day. Darien and the Generals had decorated almost every room in honor of Serena's turning thirteen. Her stomach still protested from all the food she'd eaten, and her head still felt cloudy from her first glass of wine, albeit a small one. But it would become a perfect day once she ended it with Darien.

This had become their favorite spot in the past few weeks. They'd shared their first kiss here, of which her friends were all waiting to hear of. It wasn't like Serena had always imagined her first kiss would be, but it was getting better. Darien apologized for his lack of experience, and Serena laughed. It felt good to her that they were learning about it together.

Serena had almost fallen asleep when Darien joined her, his arms picking her up gently. She sat on his lap, her skirts

flowing over his knees, brushing the sand softly. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd come or not," she pouted playfully.

Darien squeezed her tighter. "Mother wanted me to stay to see her sisters off."

Serena laughed. Darien's aunts were always present, straightening the cuffs on his shirts or trying to get his hair to stay in one place, which was one battle they were sure to lose. They were old and widowed, and they were sure that made them much wiser.

"Darien, do you think I could bring all of my friends next time I visit? They're all dying to meet you. They're insanely jealous that Mina got to come this time," Serena asked, lacing her fingers through Darien's. "You'd love them."

"I'd love to meet them. I think my friends wouldn't mind them being here, either, or the generals, for that matter," Darien teased. Mina had already been whisked away by his best friend, Andrew. One of Darien's generals, Malachite, was head of heels for Mina as well. After all, she was from Venus.

Serena leaned forward and kissed Darien. When their lips met, Serena's magic numbed her skin, and she had to fight to keep from releasing it. But this time, she couldn't hold it all inside and a silver strand of it floated into the trees. A second later, tiny pink petals fell from their blossoms and scattered around them like tiny snowflakes.

"Sorry," Serena said as they pulled apart. She chewed her bottom lip and Darien laughed. A few of the petals fell from his hair and onto his shoulder.

"I've never been happier," Darien smiled, "than I am when I'm with you. I like it best with you."

"I like it best, too," Serena said quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Darien lowered his head, laying a kiss on her parted lips. Serena didn't try to hold her magic inside this time, instead, she let it flow freely. A wind rustled between the leaves and through the grass, through her long, blonde hair, and through her skirts as they danced in the breeze.

Serena lay in Darien's arms, eyes closed, and content with staying right where she was. A fine mist had coated her skin again and she shivered. Darien pulled her closer.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, Serena. Perhaps it is celebrating the birthday of its perfect Princess."

Serena pouted. "But we celebrated yesterday at home, Darien. Did you not see how brightly the moon shone then?"

"I did. But I believe that the moon shines most brilliant when its Princess is really, truly happy, and only when she is with me is she really, truly happy." Serena could sense the smile in his voice. He kissed her hair and ran his fingers up her arms.

"I am happy, Darien. I wish I never had to leave." Serena sighed.

"You'll have to wait for awhile, my dear. Say, five years?" Darien joked. Serena let out a musical peal of laughter.

"Darien!" a panicked voice called. Serena sat up rigid. It was Malachite, and something about the way he sounded made her uneasy. Darien turned and looked over his shoulder. The generals were topping the crest of the hill. Darien and Serena stood, her hand slipping into his.

"Malachite, what is it?" Darien asked. Serena's pulse quickened.

The generals stopped in front of them, breathing heavily. "It's the castle, Darien," Jadeite said with a sorrowful look across his face.

"What's happening?" Serena asked slowly, unsure if she wanted the answer.

"There's a fire. We're trying to get it under control, Darien, but we cannot find your parents," Nephrite said, looking away.

"We... we don't know if we'll be able to..." Zoicite swallowed before continuing, "save them."

Darien started running, faster than he'd ever ran before. Serena lifted the hem of her gown and ran with him. She felt like she was flying, Darien was dragging her so fast. All she could hear was his ragged breathing and the pounding of six sets of footsteps. Darien sprinted from the trees and pushed the tall, black, iron gate open. Serena could see the fire from here. It was crawling up the stone walls. Flames leapt out of the windows, only to retreat back into themselves, like the blaze was poking its tongue out at them.

Darien stopped behind a large group of people. Serena ran a little past him, but he pulled her back. His hands were shaking as her grabbed her arms just above her elbows. Serena could see the fear etched across his features.

"Stay here, Serena. Please. Find Mina and Andrew, or someone. Just be careful, okay?" Darien's eyes flashed a darker blue. He bent down and kissed her, hugging her tight. Serena clung to him.

"You be careful, Darien. I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Serena kissed him, harder this time. Something stirred inside her. Dread.

"Serena, I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and half a smile crossed her lips. "I love you, too." They kissed again.

"Darien, we must go survey the damage and try to locate your parents," Jadeite said, almost impatiently. Darien nodded.

"Serena!" a pair of voices called. Mina and Andrew were searching for her.

"Go to them, Princess," Darien said, pulling her close one more time. Serena nodded, and when he let go, she faded into the crowd, following the voices.

Darien turned to Malachite. "Promise me you will keep her safe if anything happens to me. All of you promise me." The generals nodded grimly.

"Darien, you must not do anything foolish," Malachite said. "Your parents could already be..." The prince silenced him.

"I'm going to find them. Nothing is going to stop me."

And before anyone could, Darien took off again, rounding the castle. Malachite sprinted after him, calling his name. The last thing he saw was Darien's strong shoulders moving into the flames.

**Please review!**


End file.
